2014
by Snailhair101
Summary: Dean witnesses his future self in a very surprising situation with future Castiel. And can do nothing but watch. (PWP, Smutty smut)


It hadn't taken Dean long to finally dig the nail out of the floor. It was still dark outside when he freed himself from the handcuffs. Man, his future self was a real prick. He instinctively looked out the windows as he started for the door, ducking down, just in case he was out there.

Once out side in the dark, Dean decided he was going to find Cas. Maybe he could tell him why his future self was so different. The only problem: where was Cas? He saw him in the picture at Bobby's house, so he knew he was here...somewhere...

Dean started for the nearest cabin, keeping an eye out as he crept toward it. There were still armed guys walking around the place. Luckily, he made it to the the front door...or, rather, the beads hanging in the doorway. Instead of walking through them, he crawled underneath them to keep from making noise. Dean had doubts that Cas would be in this cabin. It reeked of sex and alcohol. He came in anyway, just in the case there would be something he could use to his advantage.

To Dean's great surprise, Castiel lay on the bed in the dark. He was in grungy clothes and looked like he hadn't bathed in a while. His blue eyes were only half open. Upon looking closer, he could see a pill bottle in his hand. Was Cas...doing drugs?! What the hell? What made his favorite angel become a hippie?

Just as Dean was about to say his name, he heard heavy footsteps coming up behind him. Dean instantly ducked into the beaded closet door to his right. The sound of the closet beads was lost in the sound of the beads in the front doorway as the heavy footsteps entered the room. Dean watched as a figure all but lunged at Castiel. Fearing the person was going to hurt him, Dean was about to come out and stop them – until he saw his own face.

Dean watched through the curtain of beads as his future self grabbed a handful of the front of Cas's shirt and yanked him up. Cas gasped at the force.

"Wh – D-dean? Aren't you supposed -"

"Shut the hell up, Cas," His future self growled quietly, "you know why I'm here."

Dean sincerely hoped that his future self wasn't here to hurt Cas. He watched, debating on coming out to save Cas or not.

A grin formed in the midst of Cas's five o'clock shadow.

"Of course," Cas smiled, the pill bottle dropping to the floor from his hand, spilling the contents, "you never go on a mission without it anymore."

Dean watched his own grip tighten on Cas's shirt at his words. What were they talking about? A weapon? Drugs? Was his future self a hippie, too? What was -

This thought was cut short as Dean watched his future self plunge his lips into Cas's. Dean's mouth fell open and his limbs became heavy, unable to look away.

Still griping Cas's shirt fiercely, future Dean tongued Cas in an obscene manor, as if he'd done it a million times. Castiel kissed him back just as strongly, sliding his hands seductively down Dean's hips. In the closet, Dean blinked, his mouth still hanging open. Was he seeing this correctly? Was this even real?

Dean's future self let out a small 'mmm' before shoving Cas on the bed. Cas's grin seemed to stay on his lips, which were now darkened from kissing. He landed softly on his elbows and looked up at Dean's future self with a sinister gleam in his blue eyes. Dean watched his future self climb onto the bed, straddling Cas's hips, before pressing his palm against Cas's chest. Cas fell flat on his back, still grinning up at him.

"Eager aren't we, Mr. Fearless Leader," Cas purred, running a hand up Dean's arm.

"Where is the stuff?" Dean growled, pressing harder.

"Where it always is," Cas said, rolling his eyes.

Dean's future self raised up to grab Cas with both hands, yanking up and tossing him toward the edge of the bed as if he were a doll.

"Get it," he demanded.

Cas grinned at him and whispered something like 'so needy,' before rolling over to crawl toward the nightstand.

In the closet, Dean's gut churned with disgust. He felt he might throw up at the sight before him. But as badly as it made him feel, he still couldn't tear his eyes away.

The future Castiel retrieved something from the drawer.

"Got it," he said, raising a tube over his shoulder to show future Dean.

Dean's future self instantly grabbed Cas's hips and pulled him toward him forcefully. Cas let out a small grunt as his backside met Dean's waist. Dean grabbed a handful of Cas's shaggy hair and snapped his head back, raising his neck to Dean's lips. Dean's tongue trailed along the grooves in Cas's neck as he retrieved the tube from him. Cas sighed erotically.

"You want it, don't you?" Dean asked in a lustful tone, reaching down to pull the back of Cas's pants down.

From the closet, Dean stared at Cas's exposed, pale cheeks and began to blush. No...He wouldn't...would he..?

Cas only breathed harshly, reaching behind him to touch Dean's face as he leaned his head back against his shoulder. Dean watched his future self pour some of the contents of the tube on his fingers before sliding them down the crack of Cas's ass. Cas gave a shudder.

"Answer me," Dean said gruffly before sucking on Cas's earlobe.

Cas's eyes opened a little to look at the ceiling. He brought his free hand toward his front, perhaps meaning to touch himself, but Dean grabbed it and wrenched it behind his back. Even from the closet, Dean could see as his future self forced a finger into Cas. Cas bit back a moan, blinking and panting.

"Answer me!" Dean demanded.

"Yes," Cas finally croaked out.

"Yes what?" Dean asked, pressing in another finger.

"I...I want it, Dean," Cas panted, rolling his head to the side.

Dean, in the closet, gulped. This was wrong on so many levels...but he couldn't stop his body from reacting. He could feel his own blood rushing downward. He stared wondrously at Cas's body, as it pressed against his future self with longing.

"How bad do you want it, Cas," His future self uttered, as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Castiel.

Cas let his head fall as he rocked against Dean's hand. His harsh breathing hitched in his throat.

"Dean, please," Cas breathed.

"Please what?" Dean asked, grinning hungrily.

"Please," Cas panted, "I want you...inside me, Dean...please."

Dean's future self removed his hands from Cas in order to open his own pants. Cas grunted in disapproval, leaning forward slightly to angle his ass toward Dean's crotch.

Back in the closet, Dean was angered at the stiffening in his own pants. Since when did Cas look so damn appetizing? No wonder his future self wanted to bang him. Cas was literally begging for it. He couldn't remember a single time in his sexual history that he was this turned on. He shook his head at his own thoughts. This was a _guy_ he was thinking about...and not just any guy. It was Cas.

After coating his dick with the stuff from the tube, Dean's future self wasted no time. He grabbed Cas's hips and thrust into him without warning. A throaty cry erupted from Cas and he suddenly fell to all fours. Dean continued to pound into him, his own breathing becoming harsh. Cas seemed to be pushing back against him, wanting more.

Dean, in the closet, couldn't help but palm at his own erection through his jeans. The disgust had faded away to leave only heated envy. He wanted to be in the place of his future self.

Cas moaned again, his fingernails digging into the sheets of the bed. Again, he reached a hand downward to touch himself, but Dean saw it and slapped it away. Cas whimpered as brought it forward again.

"Please, Dean," Cas begged.

"Not...yet," Dean warned as he panted, hammering harder.

Dean loved watching himself dominate Cas. He pressed his hand harder against himself and he bit his knuckles. Dammit, why was this so hot?

Future Dean was nearing the edge, his fingers beginning to make bruises on Cas's pale hips. He reached down and grabbed the back of Cas's head again, yanking him up. Cas arched his back and panted along with Dean. Cas's loose pants finally fell, reveling his hard, throbbing cock.

In the closet, Dean's breath caught in his throat at the sight. Cas was truly getting off on this, too. Questioning his own sexuality, Dean gave up and reached into his pants.

"Say...my name," Dean whispered.

"Dean," Cas groaned, holding onto Dean's arms as he thrust into him.

Dean, in the closet, found it just as arousing as his future self. He fought back his own moans.

"Again," Dean said, speeding up.

"Dean," Cas cried, tossing his head back against Dean's shoulder, "Dean!"

Dean watched as his future self made the face – the 'look-out-it's-gonna-blow' face – and moaned against Cas's ear. Dean was disappointed that he couldn't keep up with himself. He was still hard; still wanting to finish.

Future Dean slowed to a stop before pulling out of Castiel. Cas, though, still rocked against him in a pleading way. Dean's future self ran his hand between Cas's cheeks before reaching forward to grip Cas's cock. Cas let a moan slip at the feeling. In the closet, Dean rubbed himself harder.

"I've got you, Cas," future Dean whispered in his ear, pumping his cock, "I've always got you."

Cas moaned again and gripped Dean's arm as he thrust into Dean's hand. In the closet, Dean was nearly to the edge as he watched himself jerking Cas.

Cas arched his back again as white fluid burst from his cock, crying out as he came. Dean, in the closet, followed right behind him, unable to stop the tiny groan that came from his own mouth. Luckily, Cas was louder than him and drown it out.

Cas trembled against Dean, almost melting in his hands. Future Dean sloppily panted his lips against Cas's neck as he let go of him to zip his own pants. Afterward, he softly laid Castiel back in the position he found him in and fixed his pants. He gave him a real kiss before starting for the door.

"Please come back alive, Dean," Cas called.

"I always do, Cas," Dean replied, walking through the beads.

In the closet, Dean tried to catch his breath as he removed his hand from his pants. Through the beads, Cas closed his eyes and rolled his head toward the opposite wall. Seeing this as a great opportunity, Dean slowly knelt to the floor and crawled under the beads, careful not to make a sound. He stayed on the floor and continued toward the doorway.

"Goodnight, Dean,"

Dean spun his head around. Cas was sitting up on the bed, looking down at him and grinning. Dean gulped, caught and embarrassed.

"Welcome to 2014," Cas smiled.


End file.
